Y todo por una apuesta
by Scarlet Parade
Summary: Goenji hace una apuesta en la que tiene que ponseguir besar a Ayame Yuki, la nueva chica del instituto. Ella al principio solo quería ser su amiga pero, ¿qué pasará cuando entre ellos surja algo más que una simple amistad o que una simple apuesta?
1. Todo empieza por una apuesta

Tan pronto como un suspiro, la primavera había llegado en la ciudad Inazuma. Eran unos días bastante calurosos, en los que todo estaba lleno de vida. Después del FFI, el Inazuma Japón había ganado gran popularidad en casi todo el mundo, y estaban en una época próspera de partidos y victorias con los partidos de la región y de fuera. Y no solo eso, en el instituto Raimon también ganaron más popularidad que nunca, todo el mundo adoraba al equipo y alababa su juego en el campo; incluso las chicas empezaron a intentar acercarse a los chicos más guapos del equipo.

Tan solo pasaron unos meses desde que habían ganado aquel campeonato mundial, pero los meses pasaron como una exhalación, ahora entrenaban menos, pero esa tarde Endo había reunido a los chicos que no se fueron a sus correspondientes ciudades después del torneo. Era por la mañana temprano.

-¡Llego tarde! –dijo un preocupado Goenji al darse cuenta de la hora que era. Salió de casa y corrió unos minutos por las calles habitadas por estudiantes hasta que llegó al instituto.

Holeadas de gente iba a venía de la entrada, y el delantero buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con algo, más bien con alguien.

-Oye, ten más cuidado –lo llamó una chica de pelo negro azabache y ojos grises, que recogía las cosas que se habían caído del suelo.

-Lo siento, no te había visto venir –respondió Goenji sin darle importancia y ayudándole a recoger. De repente, la chica lo miró y pareció vacilar unos instantes, luego se encogió de hombros y se marchó, dejando allí a un desconcertado Goenji.

Él enarcó una ceja, cuando Kido y los demás se acercaron. Tras varios saludos por parte de los chicos, el de las rastas se dirigió de nuevo a Goenji.

-Te estábamos buscando –suspiró- de todas formas no importa. Él es Ginko –dijo señalando a un chico bastante delgado y bajito, que parecía más estar en primaria que en la secundaria-. Será nuestro nuevo, ¿manager? –luego se apartó un poco y le susurró a Goenji al oído:- En realidad es un niño un poco pesado, no sabíamos que decirle pero estaba tan empeñado en ayudarnos que al final le dijimos que sí.

El delantero de fuego se quedó observando al escuálido muchachillo que parecía nervioso.

-U-Un placer, me llamo Ginko Aizawa. He seguido todos los partidos del Inazuma Japón desde que empezasteis a jugar en el FFI y yo… me gustaría ayudarros para poder ser tan buenos como vosotros –luego, sacó una tabla-. Mirad, hasta tengo apuntados los resúmenes y las tácticas de los partidos.

-Vaya, esto sí que se llama afición –dijo Goenji en broma-. Está bien chaval, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Hablando de fútbol, ¿Ya empezaron los torneos de primavera, Endo?

-No –se apresuró a decir el capitán con interés y entusiasmo-. De eso es de lo que quería hablaros esta tarde, empezarán en tan solo unos días; será mejor que nos preparemos.

-Es cierto –recordó Toramaru-, había olvidado que este año invitamos a Orpheus a jugar contra nosotros en los torneos de primavera. ¿Creéis que habrán mejorado?

-Posiblemente, habrán entrenado duro.

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa atolondrada, como si estuvieran esperando a que las clases empezaran ya. Subieron todos en fila por el pasillo, y el pequeño Ginko, que iba detrás de todos ellos como un perrito faldero, se paró en su salón.

Kidou, Endo y Goenji fueron juntos al suyo. Estaban hablando en una de las mesas del aula antes de que llagara el profesor, como los demás alumnos. Entonces Kido vio a la chica de ojos grises sentada en una mesa aparte, alejada del resto de las chicas que estaban todas reunidas en grupo.

-¿Quién es ella? No la he visto antes–preguntó el estratega.

-Me he encontrado con ella fuera, nos hemos chocado –respondió Goenji-. Yo tampoco la he visto nunca.

-Debe ser una estudiante nueva o de intercambio –dijo Kido tras analizarla unos segundos. Después, entró el profesor en el aula y todos se sentaron y guardaron silencios. De pronto, la muchacha de ojos grises se levantó y caminó hasta la pizarra.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad mientras la chica escribía su nombre en la pizarra.

-Ayame Yuuki –repitió su nombre cuando terminó de escribirlo y se giró hacia los demás. Luego dirigió una mirada hacia el profesor, quien se dispuso a continuar con la presentación de la chica él mismo.

-Ella es Ayame Yuuki, la nueva estudiante transferida que estará con nosotros.

-Encantada –dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse. Tenía el cabello bastante largo y liso, y aunque pareciera seria, se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

Después, el profesor le mandó sentarse en la fila que estaba pegada a la ventana, y ella obedeció y sacó su libro de texto. En el principio de la clase, se podían escuchar varios cotilleos de muchos de los alumnos. _"Qué buena está" Decían los chicos "Qué pelo más bonito…" _Suspiraban algunas, pero la chica parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba la ventana con una expresión aburrida e indiferente, pero también incómoda.

Al inicio del recreo, todos volvieron a reunirse de nuevo.

-Endo, no estarás pensando en preguntarle a la nueva estudiante si se unirá al club de soccer, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Kido leyendo los pensamientos del capitán. Aki y Haruna les miraron sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué nueva…? Ah, sí, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ayame… bah, ni idea. Lo cierto es que no estaba pensando en eso.

Aki de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta.

-¡Ya sé de quién estáis hablando! La vi hoy unirse al club de basket. Parece que es bastante buena –opinó Aki sin dar mucha importancia al asunto.

De repente, un grupo de chicos de la clase de Kido y Goenji y que se hicieron amigos suyos después de la FFI, se pararon enfrente y les interrumpieron.

-Goenji, Kidou, Endou; hoy podréis jugar en nuestro equipo en clase de gimnasia, ¿verdad? –ellos asintieron con una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que, desde que los chicos ganaron el mundial, eran muy solicitados cuando tenían que hacer los equipos para algún partido.

El chico que les estaba pidiendo eso en aquel momento era Reiji, un chaval de sonrisa pícara, de estatura media, bastante egocéntrico y enérgico.

-Guay –terminó-. Podríamos ir subiendo juntos y así charlamos. Por cierto Aki, estás muy buena.

La chica se ruborizó a más no poder ante ese comentario y le plantó un bofetón. Lo cierto era que esos meses había cambiado un poco más físicamente y era una dulzura, además de que no disimulaba la corta medida de su falda. Entonces, se despidieron de ella y el grupo de Reiji se fue con el de Endo.

Unos minutos más tarde fueron a la clase de gimnasia e hicieron los equipos de fútbol, donde la mayoría de las chicas no jugaron. Los equipos eran bastante desequilibrados, pero aún así ninguno se quejó.

Ayame Yuki se quedó al otro lado del patio, observando a los demás. Otra chica un poco más alta que ella, con pelo rubio y ojos marrones almendrados. Parecía bastante tranquila y alegre.

-Cuidado tía, te lo comes con la mirada –rió la que se acercaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella distraída sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-Oh perdón. Soy Hina Aiko, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Aiko. Tú eras Ayame, ¿verdad?

Ella se giró hacia Aiko sorprendida, y la contemplo con ojos brillantes por unos momentos.

-Llámame simplemente Yuki –respondió rápidamente-. Por cierto, ¿a qué te referías con "te lo comes con la mirada"?

-Pues a quién va ser. Como si no se notara que lo estás mirando –dijo Aiko rodando los ojos, pero Yuki seguía sin comprender. La otra chica suspiró-. Goenji Shuuya, ese de ahí –dijo señalándolo- como si no lo supieras…

-¿Qué dices? Yo… -antes de que terminara la frase un balón rodó hasta los pies de Yuki.

Ella se agachó a recogerlo y buscó con la mirada a su dueño, para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de los chicos.

-Hey preciosa, ¿nos lo devuelves? –preguntaron algunos amigos del grupo de Reiji. Ella los miró con desprecio.

-Déjame pensar, ¿por qué no os movéis vosotros y venís a recogerlo, guapitos? –los retó- Y por cierto, es Ayame Yuki, no preciosa.

Yuki ya conocía a Reiji y a su grupito de amigos desde más atrás. Él no es japonés del todo, su padre es italiano. Tanto él como sus amigos son unos cerdos, y ella lo sabe porque ya los conocía y algunas veces la acompañaban a casa.

Reiji enarcó una ceja con picardía y algunos aguantaron alguna risita.

-¿Qué te parece? –rió- Venga, lo sentimos. ¿Podrías recogernos el balón, por favor?

Yuki sonrió satisfecha ante su disculpa y pensó que quizás esta vez sí eran sinceras. Decidió agacharse a recoger la pelota para lanzársela, pero entonces oyó varios silbidos y piropos provenientes de aquellos imbéciles que se burlaban de ella.

-Eres un gilipollas –le espetó mosqueada mientras pateaba el balón con toda su fuerza. El mencionado se encogió de hombros y se centró de nuevo en lo que estaban jugando-, algún día me las pagarás.

-¿Le conoces? –preguntó Aiko cuando dejaron de prestarles atención a ellas.

-Claro, antes iba con ellos; estuve saliendo con Reiji. Es un idiota.

-Por lo menos coincidimos en eso –dijo Aiko con una sonrisa- ¡¿Estuviste saliendo con él? Vaya, que sorpresa.

-Sí, desde luego no debí ser muy inteligente al aceptar ser su novia. De todas formas, en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, no es tan mal chico.

Yuki y ella se quedaron observándolo un momento y lo cierto es que Aiko pensaba que tal vez Yuki tuviese razón.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó Kidou cuando Reiji tenía de nuevo el balón en su posesión.

-Claro, esa chica es increíble –respondió con total naturalidad.

-¿Increíble en qué sentido? –volvió a preguntar Kidou.

Por un instante, el chico se quedó mirando al estratega con cara extraña, y luego soltó una carcajada seguida de un largo suspiro ahogado.

-Pues que está como un tren –rió-. Estuve saliendo con ella hace un año.

-Si estuvo saliendo contigo no debe de ser muy interesante… -opinó Goenji bromeando.

-¿Que no? No lo entenderías, ella es demasiado para ti, no conseguirías estar con ella ni pagándola.

El delantero se tomó aquello como un desafío y decidió retar al pesado de Reiji y demostrarle que no era más que un idiota exagerado.

-Está bien, si consigo enrollarme con ella en una semana, te demostraré que tengo razón –era una propuesta acertada, ya que a Reiji le encantaban los retos.

-Bien, pero si no lo consigues te quedarás por las tardes para sustituirme como castigado y limpiarás la clase –Goenji asintió y ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar el pacto. El delantero era bastante popular entre las chicas, pero Reiji sabía que Yuki no era una chica fácil, y a no ser que le gustara mucho un chico casi siempre se hacía de rogar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? –le preguntó Aiko a Yuki de repente mientras iban camino a clase.

Yuki iba bastante distraída y le no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó un suspiro exasperado, mientras intentaba organizar ideas dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me dijiste antes que estaba mirando a ese chico de la clase? –cambió de tema.

-¿Te refieres a Goenji Shuuya? Nada en especial. Es que casi todas las chicas de la clase lo hacen, y como mirabas directamente hacia los chicos, pensé que era eso. Ya sabes, a las chicas les va el royo de los chicos serenos, sensibles y que parecen fuertes –Yuki se quedó pensando unos instantes, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-No nada de eso, yo no soy de esas, no estoy interesada por él. Aunque hay que reconocer queº parece diferente… -susurró con nostalgia.

-¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, olvídalo… -Aiko prefirió no seguir hablando del tema por el momento, por el tono de voz de Yuki notaba que no sería buena idea.

Durante la siguientes dos clases Yuki dio ligeras miradas hacia el sitio de Goenji, recordando las palabras de Aiko. Era increíble lo superficiales que eran las chicas. Pero parecía un buen chico, por lo que a lo mejor ser su amiga no le había daño a nadie. ¿Pero enamorarse? Puf, por favor.

Por fin, cuando las clases terminaron, Aiko fue hacia la Rivera del Río con Yuki, ya que era uno de los lugares favoritos de la última. Le recordaba a cuando ella y su hermano pequeño jugaban juntos. Pero cuando bajaban juntas las pequeñas escaleras, Endo y los demás estaban reunidos allí.

Yuki iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos ajustados, una camiseta de deporte, unas deportivas y una coleta alta. Aiko tan solo llevaba una sudadera y unos jeans azules; definitivamente Yuki era más femenina.

Aiko y ella se sentaron en un saliente y empezaron a charlar animadamente sin prestar atención a lo demás. Estaban tan distraídas que no se percataron de que un balón se dirigía hacia ellas por estar tan cerca del campo.

Yuki se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y se tapo la cara con los brazos mientras soltaba un gemido ahogado. Por suerte, Goenji estaba al lado de esa parte del campo y lo vio venir, así que detuvo el tiro con un Tornado de Fuego.

Cuando Yuki se dio cuenta de que el impacto no llegaba levantó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos del delantero que les preguntaba si estaban bien. Entonces ella lo reconoció y sus ojos brillaron. Ese tiro, ese chico, ese centelleo que desprende.

-Tú… -murmuró, lo que sorprendió al chico- Tú eres el famoso delantero de fuego.

_Vale de todo, desde críticas varias hasta tomatazos xDD. En fin, soy nueva en esto así que no sean muy duros._


	2. Yo no celebro los cumpleaños

**Semana de apuesta- Día 1.**

_-Tú… -murmuró, lo que sorprendió al chico- Tú eres el famoso delantero de fuego._

Yuki se había quedado sin palabras. Su cara le sonaba de algo, aunque en ese momento no se acordara de su nombre. ¡Claro! El gran delantero de fuego que participó en el FFI. El Inazuma Japón…sin duda era un gran equipo. Una casualidad que justo en ese momento se hubiera acordado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sabía que de algo me sonaba tu cara! Tu tiro es fantástico –el delantero tiró de ella y la ayudó a incorporarse. Él tan solo le dedicó una media sonrisa- Me llamo Ayame Yuki, puedes llamarme simplemente Yuki. Ella es Aiko.

-Goenji Shuuya –respondió el, dirigiéndose a las dos. Luego, cogió el balón con las dos manos y lo lanzó hacia sus compañeros del campo-. Bueno, nos vemos luego. Podéis quedaros un rato más si queréis…

Dicho esto, se marchó corriendo en sentido opuesto para seguir jugando con sus amigos. Aiko miró con sorna a su amiga, que seguía absorta mirando como el chico se alejaba.

-Te ha gustado… -Aiko soltó una sonora carcajada- Vuestro ojos se han encontrado y en tu interior a nacido la chispa del amor. Bienvenida al mundo de las demás chicas.

La mencionada negó efusivamente con la cabeza. No se había fijado para nada en ese chico, ya no se enamoraría de cualquiera, se lo prometió a sí misma después de salir con Reiji. Y es que, por muy cursi que pudiera sonar, Yuki no se enamoraría de cualquier muchacho, quería a alguien especial con el que pudiera estar segura de que no se equivocaba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó algo molesta- Mira que estás pesadita. Él parece un buen chico, pero no me gusta para nada; ya te lo dije antes –su amiga hizo un ademán con la mano, sin darle importancia, "como digas", tan solo pensó, divertida. Momentos después, decidieron apartarse de esa zona y se dirigieron con paso firma a unos banquillos que se encontraban cerca. Allí se encontraban Aki, Haruna, Fuyuppe y Natsumi hablando distraídamente mientras observaban los entrenamientos y progresos de los chicos.

-Hola –saludó amablemente Yuki- ¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Hola –respondió Aki al percatarse de su presencia. Las demás la acompañaron con un gesto a modo de saludo-. Por supuesto que podéis. Creo que a ti te he visto antes, te llamabas… -meditó señalando a la castaña de larga cabellera.

Era normal, después de todo ella era la chica nueva. No le molestaba que la gente le preguntara continuamente su nombre, pero por lo menos, y según le habían dichos sus padres, Ayame Yuki tenía un rostro difícil de olvidar. Así como un bonito nombre elegido por su abuela.

-Yuki –contestó reservándose el apellido. En esos momento, vio totalmente innecesario decirlo-, soy nueva en la escuela.

-¡Ah, cierto! –recordó la gerente- Te has unido al club de basket, ¿verdad? Según he visto, no se te da nada mal. Ellas son Haruna, Natsumi, y Fuyuppe; somos las gerentes del Inazuma Japón, de hecho, por eso estamos aquí.

-Sí –no era la primera persona que se lo decía. La chica siempre había demostrado un sugestivo interés por el deporte, y lo llevaba practicando desde bien pequeña. En el equipo de la anterior escuela en la que estuvo, hace algunos años, su equipo consiguió clasificarse varias veces en la liga infantil con calificaciones altas-, gracias por el cumplido. Encantada de conoceros.

-Yo soy Aiko –añadió la otra apareciendo detrás de Yuki-. Estoy en el otro salón –dicho esto, se sentaron en la banca, y comenzaron a platicar-. Con que las gerentes, ¿eh? ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo con ellos?

Aki sonrió genuinamente, al igual que las demás. Lo cierto era que si había pasado algún tiempo, algo de lo que todas estaban bastante felices.

-Sí, son unos buenos chicos. Y adoran a su capitán –se volteó hacia la que había preguntado.

-No –de pronto, comenzó a reír. Yuki ya se imaginaba el resultado de aquello y lo que realmente estaba pensando-, me refiero a que…bueno… si lleváis mucho tiempo con ellos, ¿no os gusta ninguno?

El rostro de alguna subió a rojo de repente. Se ruborizaron considerablemente por el comentario nada inocente de su nueva amiga. "Ya estamos otra vez" Yuki rodó los ojos.

-¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa? –contestó la nueva riendo. En cierto modo, una de las cosas por las que Aiko lo hacía, era porque le encantaba sus reacciones- Perdonadla, no toméis en cuenta el comentario.

-Oh, verdad, lo siento –se acercó a las gerentes y empezó a susurrarles algo al oído intentando que Yuki no escuchase nada-. Es que a ella le ha molado el delantero de fuego.

Rápidas como una centella, todas dirigieron su vista hacia la chica. Natsumi arqueó una ceja, desconcertada por la confesión, y Aki y Haruna seguían ruborizadas a más no poder. La castaña de ojos grises le sacó la lengua a Aiko, infantilmente.

-Ni modo –comentó, de mala manera-, no la hagáis caso. Está obsesionada con los chicos.

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las chicas reían y se conocían más, consiguiendo que Yuki hiciese nuevas amigas. A simple vista, todas eran muy simpáticas, y pasaron toda la tarde relatando lo ocurrido durante el FFI y lo que pensaron ellas al respecto. No hubo ningún comentario más respecto al amor durante lo que quedó de día. Cuando los chicos ya terminaban, Aki les pidió a sus dos nuevas amigas que trajeran por favor las botellas de agua que estaban en la mochila, cerca de la escalera.

-Tuviste que decirlo, ¿verdad? –sonrió Yuki, pero la otra no lo captó- Lo de ese chico, Goenji.

-Mira que te gusta sacar el tema –Aiko soltó una carcajada bastante sonora.

-¿A mí? Eres tú la que siempre hablas sobre eso. Mira te propongo algo, voy a ser amiga de ese tal Goenji Shuuya, y verás cómo no me gusta ni un poco. Así al menos dejarás de ser tan pesada al respecto. Pero ya no podrás decirme nada sobre el tema.

La rubia estaba más que satisfecha, así que asintió. Iba a ser un reto bastante divertido; no se imaginaba que si era una chica medianamente normal pudieran llegar a ser "solo" amigos. De camino a la banca reinó el silencio, hasta que se acercaron a los jugadores, que se secaban el sudor y tomaban un trago de agua. Llevaban puesta la ropa normal, de verano, ya que no había sido procedente ponerse la equipación, además de que también estaban allí Reiji y su grupo.

Yuki sujetó la mochila y Aki les ofreció las botellas a todos, algunos incluso las tuvieron que compartir. Cuando terminaron, tan solo quedaba una naranja en la bolsa.

-¡Hey, delantero de fuego! Ahí tienes–le gritó la chica divertida, tirando la botella hacia el chico. Este, que estaba hablando con Reiji y Kidou, la oyó y tomó la botella en el aire. Luego, la castaña se acercó amistosamente.

-¿Y mi botella, guapa? –preguntó Reiji orgullosamente.

-A ti ya te ofrecieron, "guapo" –la chica hizo énfasis en la última palabra, dando a entender su infinita indiferencia y molestia-. No sabes cómo te odio…

-Hm… qué bien, me gusta –la estaba ignorando completamente, cosa que odiaba profundamente ella. Luego, se volteó dispuesto a irse y tomando a Kidou para que le siguiera, lo que este entendió enseguida. Antes de alejarse, dedicó una última observación al muchacho de cabello flameante-. No olvides lo que acordamos, Goenji.

El mencionado asintió con desgana, restándole importancia. Era solo una apuesta, no necesitaba necesariamente que la chica le gustase o simplemente le llamara la atención. La joven los miró sin entender nada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el campo? –propuso Yuki, sin saber que decir.

-Por mí vale –antes de comenzar a caminar, la castaña le guiño un ojo a su amiga, dando a entender que tenía la situación bajo su total control.

o-o-o-o

-Y dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis Reiji y tú? –rompió Goenji el hielo mientras andaban por el extenso camino de tierra.

-Lo cierto es que estuvimos saliendo juntos una temporada –Yuki suspiró profundamente-. Creo que no he estado tan arrepentida nunca. Es un gilipollas, pero antes estuve totalmente colada por él. Ya sabes el amor es ciego.

Ambos rieron al unísono. Goenji sabía que podría ser un idiota, pero en el fondo había algo de bondad en él, algún tipo de amabilidad extraña que te empujaba a conocerlo.

-Así que te gusta el soccer… -continuó ella debido al silencio formado por ambas partes- Hace poco que yo también me uní al club de basket. Y dime, Goenji Shuuya, ¿por qué razón decidiste unirte?

-La verdad, en un principio yo juagaba en otro instituto, también como delantero. Pero cuando mi hermana pequeña, Yuuka, estuvo en el hospital por un accidente, decidí dejarlo porque me sentía muy culpable. Pero luego llegó Endou y me hizo ver todo de otra manera, así que empecé a jugar con ellos y desde entonces no me arrepiento de nada. Luego, Yuuka despertó.

-Vaya –Yuki estaba realmente conmovida por la historia-, debes de querer mucho a tu hermana y a tu equipo. Es una bonita historia.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo… -se quedó totalmente gélida por la pregunta, no se lo esperaba. Luego, buscó algo que decir- me gusta, simplemente.

-Vaya, una bonita historia también –mintió este, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando aguantar una risa.

La castaña comenzó a reír descaradamente, sorprendida por lo que había dicho, no esperaba nada en absoluto. Estuvo así unos momentos antes de recuperar la compostura, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Qué gracioso –ironizó-. Mentiroso, es lo más normal del mundo, no es una historia bonita ni nada. A mí también me pasa a veces, que no sé qué decir, en esos casos es mejor quedarse callado. Da igual, no lo hagas, de todas maneras yo tampoco cumplo siempre lo que digo.

Yuki le dedicó una última sonrisa y se alejó de nuevo hacia Aiko, que la esperaba para irse a casa. Sin duda, él era un buen chico, del que podría ser amiga, al igual que de los demás. No era como el estúpido de Reiji al que no podrías estar más de dos segundos hablando sin que soltara una grosería, era alguien más calmado y respetable.

-¿Y? –preguntó la rubia por el camino, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Te lo dije, no me enamorado ni ha pasado nada entre nosotros –respondió con total seguridad en lo que decía-. Hemos hablado poco, además solo llegaremos a ser amigos, nada más, ¿comprendes?

Y Aiko volvió de nuevo a realizar a aquel gesto de despreocupación que parecía hacerle quedar por encima. Definitivamente esa chica no tenía remedio, solo unos cuantos cientos de pajaritos en la cabeza. Iba a ser un curso muy interesante, tan solo ese día ya habían hecho unos cuantos amigos.

-Como quieras, pero yo ya te aviso que no durarás más de una semana. Ya veremos lo que sucede entonces. De momento superaste la primera prueba. Yo tiro por aquí, que mi casa queda más cerca, hasta mañana –y dicho eso, dobló la esquina y se despidió con la mano. Yuki solo pudo susurrar un adiós ya lejano, que se quedó en el aire.

o-o-o-o

**Semana de apuesta- Día 2.**

-¡Chicos! –llamó Endou a sus amigos, que estaban en la entrada del colegio. Traía consigo una hoja de papel y la agitaba enérgicamente.

-Vaya vaya… -rió Kidou- Nuestro capitán llegando pronto, esto sí que es una novedad.

Endou se paró enfrente de ellos, jadeante, ignorando el hecho de que Ginko había venido ese día con ellos también. Lo del muchacho ya se estaba haciendo constante, incluso había ideado sus propias estrategias que podrían usar en futuros partidos. A veces ese muchacho era completa y testarudamente estresante.

-Precisamente de novedades venía a hablaros. ¡Ya sacaron las hojas de los partidos para el torneo de primavera!

-Ya me parecía extraño que no llegaras tarde –contestó Someoka, quien estaba apoyado en una pared-. ¿Y bien?

-Bueno, no estoy del todo seguro, pero acabo de hablar con Aki y me dijo que tendremos los primeros partidos a partir de la siguiente –"Bien" pensó Goenji, ya que si todo hubiera sido más apresurado hubiera tenido menos tiempo de centrarse un su apuesto, y odiaba tener que aguantar la victoria de Reiji-. Primero jugaremos los sábados de todas las semanas, y luego en las finales supongo que los partidos serán más seguidos. ¿No estáis emocionados chicos? ¡Seguramente volveremos a jugar contra Orpheus!

-En cierto modo es interesante –empezaron a caminar todos hacia el salón de clases mientras Kidou daba sus opiniones-. Pero no podemos dejar pasar la posibilidad de que posiblemente también nos enfrentaremos a equipos con los que ya hemos jugado en la FF, es decir, los nacionales de Japón.

El capitán apenas parecía escucharle, estaba absorto, y, por lo que parecía, haciendo planes de todo tipo. Era normal, Endou siempre se emocionaba con los torneos, ya que llevaban tiempo sin disputar partidos de verdad contra equipos fuertes. Pero el estratega seguía planteando la idea de que allí no encontrarían ninguno "demasiado" fuerte, le daba la sensación de que esa emoción repentina se debía por la llegada de Orpheus. Aunque, quien sabe, ese chico tenía de todo en la cabeza.

o-o-o-o

En una clase, antes de que llegara el profesor, se oyó suspirar a una chica que dejó caer los brazos sobre la mesa, abatida.

-Podría haber intentado hacer los ejercicios en vez de pedírselos a los demás –le dijo Aiko a la castaña, que copiaba de su cuaderno a toda prisa, antes de que nadie pudiese verla.

-No es que me guste tener que mendigar un triste cuaderno, pero no soy buena con las matemáticas –la pobre muchacha estaba abatida, y mareada por tanta operación complicada-, además, ayer simplemente no pude hacerlo por algunos asuntos.

El profesor interrumpió en la sala y todos se sentaron, Yuki le devolvió el cuaderno a su compañera. Pasaron lista, y a la de ojos grises seguía pareciéndole demasiado extraño que la gente hablara tan animada y despreocupadamente sobre algo en concreta.

-Bien, todo está en orden, entonces podemos irnos –Yuki seguía sin entender nada, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que habían avisado de que ese día harían una salida fuera del colegio. Se sintió como una estúpida. Se acordó de que esta vez iban a visitar un pequeño templo a las afueras de la Ciudad Inazuma.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo uno a uno en fila de la clase, ahora entendía por qué demonios estaban todos tan felices. Miró, mosqueada, cómo Aiko esquivaba gente mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

-¿Por qué narices no me lo recordaste? Y yo copiando los ejercicios como una loca –espetó mientras hacía gestos exagerados con los brazos

-Lo siento –respondió la rubia, sin un ápice de culpabilidad en su voz-. Así aprenderás dos cosas: tienes que hacer tú los ejercicios, y no siempre tienes que fiarte completamente de mí. Además, tómalo como un castigo justo.

-Bah, es lo mismo, olvídalo… -dijo algo apenada, algo que sorprendió a Aiko- Vamos a visitar el templo de ciudad, ¿no?

-Me da igual lo que vayamos a visitar –la chica cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Con tal de salgamos de clases, cualquier cosa me vale. Además, los templos son aburridos.

-Eres una vaga.

-Mira quien fue a hablar –contestó la rubia con un sarcasmo innegable. Su compañera solo gruñó a modo de respuesta-. Tú tampoco haces los ejercicios de matemáticas, así que estamos en paz.

Ese comentario pareció enfurecer a la castaña, quien se apartó de su lado, enojada. Aiko la miró sin comprender nada. Parecía que ese día la molestaba prácticamente todo, "hay días en que las chicas sí que estamos raras" pensó la más alta. Sería algo sin importancia, una mala mañana quizá.

Salieron de la escuela ordenadamente, hasta que el profesor trazó una ruta hasta el destino marcado y todos empezaron a dispersarse. Yuki se acercó de nuevo a Aiko, quien se había reunido con Aki y Natsumi y hablaban animadamente. La rubia miró a la recién llegada y la saludó con un gesto, el cual acompañaron las dos gerentes.

-Vaya, ¿te ha pasado antes? –preguntó Aiko, que seguía viendo a su amiga algo distraída. Definitivamente era un mal día seguro.

-Nada… solo que esta noche no conseguí pegar ojo. Siento lo de antes.

-Lo que digas –decidió olvidar el tema, parecía como si ella no quisiera hablar del tema, así que por qué no restarle importancia-. Aki y Haruna me estaban diciendo que pronto comienzas los torneos de soccer de primavera, donde participará tu querido delantero. Les he dicho que les acompañaremos, estoy deseando verte sucumbir ante mis advertencias.

-Solo amigos, recuerda –Yuki sonrió con autosuficiencia-. No sucumbiré ante nada, no tiene sentido. Olvida tus paranoias de una vez.

Aiko se encogió de hombros con una mueca. Las gerentes del Inazuma seguían sin entender nada de nada, de todas formas ellas no estaban enteradas, "ni falta que hacía" pensó la castaña.

Mientras caminaban, las dos se enteraron por primera vez que Haruna era hermana de Kidou, un jugador también bastante reconocido en el Inazuma Japón y uno de los mejores amigos de Goenji y Endou. Para la rubia aquello era una sorpresa inesperada, pero Yuki parecía seguir totalmente ajena a la conversación e inversa en lo suyo. De hecho, hasta tenía mala cara. Aiko estaba preocupada, pero no le dio una importancia excesiva hasta que, poco antes de llegar al templo, vio cómo su fiel compañera perdía el equilibrio y se caía hacia adelante. Aki y las demás corrieron a ayudarla y a abordarla con sus múltiples preguntas, pero la joven parecía estar bastante débil. Cuando Natsumi iba a salir a buscar ayuda ya que un cuarto de los alumnos ya estaban muy por delante de ellas y ni siquiera se habían enterado del accidente, Reiji pasó por allí con sus amigos.

-¡Hey! –Aiko intentó llamar la atención del chico, quien las miró enseguida con una expresión de duda- ¿Puedes ayudarnos? De repente se ha caído y no sabemos por qué, parece estar enferma.

El muchacho observó a Yuki, quien permanecía sentada, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y la mirada totalmente baja, perdida y seria. Se agachó a su altura y dirigió la mano a su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero fue un gesto muy equivocado. Rápidamente, la castaña le apartó le dio un manotazo con furia, apartándolo con desidia.

-No me toques… -murmuró con un hilo de voz. Reiji, para sorpresa de todos, no estaba para nada desconcertado, tan solo le dedicó una torpe y sincera sonrisa. Se levantó y se volteó hacia las demás.

-Llamaré a un profesor –esta vez en su voz no había un ápice de ironía o estupideces-. Estará bien, solo vigiladla un poco.

Las chicas miraron a su amiga con preocupación, que tapaba su rostro bajo con el pelo. Nadie sabía el motivo por el que había tratado así a su ex-novio, parecía que iba totalmente en serio cuando le dio aquel manotazo. Para ellas no tendría ningún sentido, pero lo cierto era que Yuki sabía perfectamente la razón por la que lo hacía, al igual que Reiji.

Poco tardó en llegar un adulto, que se encargó de recoger a la joven y acompañarla a casa para que pudiera recuperarse. Parecía estar bastante pálida y débil, como en un trace indescriptible. Los profesores propusieron llevarla a urgencias, pero se abstuvo de todas las formas posibles.

Unas horas después, la chica estaba en su habitación, tendida sobre la mullida cama, sin pensar o decir nada. Oyó voces abajo, era su abuela, y estaba hablando con alguien. De pronto, algo le oprimió el pecho al notar unos pasos que subían por la escalera sin un vástago de vacilación. Se incorporó, hasta quedar sentada, sin levantar la vista del suelo, y abrazó un peluche esponjoso. Tocaron dos veces la puerta; se temió lo peor.

Nadie contestó, así que la persona que se encontraba fuera pasó. Yuki supo perfectamente de quién se trataba, podía intuirlo, no necesitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-Vete –le ordenó fríamente-. No te acerques.

-Si te hiciera caso alguna vez ya me habría echado a perder -a pesar de la tensión, Reiji había contestado con cierto sentido del humor. Se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, para luego lanzarle, con cuidado, algo envuelto en papel de colores-. Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡No quiero tu estúpido regalo! –gritó mientras cogía la pequeña caja y la lanzaba, iracunda, contra la pared rosa palo del dormitorio. Luego, se preparó para continuar gritándole con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿Por qué?! A pesar de todo tú… ¡te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Lo sabías perfectamente y, a pesar de todo…

Hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual Yuki esperaba que se prolongase, pero Reiji solo miraba la habitación sin síntoma de intimidación o exaltación, a veces daba la sensación de que en algunos momentos dejaba de escuchar. En ocasiones ella también deseaba tener esa indiferencia suya hacia los demás.

-Sigues huyendo de la realidad egoístamente –respondió, sin arrepentimiento alguno. La chica levantó la vista desconcertada-. Siento lo de antes…

Tras la disculpa, Reiji se levantó y cerró de un portazo. Solo se escuchaba de nuevo cómo pisaba los peldaños de madera de la escalera. Yuki gritó de rabia, de frustración… sin saber demasiado por qué. Ojalá pudiera desaparecer ese día, o mejor, que el muchacho de arrogante sonrisa se fuera lejos…muy lejos de ella. La puerta de la calle se cerró, y la castaña suspiró aliviada.

o-o-o-o

No podía olvidarse de aquello, de lo que había pasado aquel día, de cómo mierda iba a mirar ahora a la cara a las demás. ¿Qué les diría? A pesar de su preocupación, sabía perfectamente que les mentiría, eso le hacía sentirse peor. Y respecto a Reiji… se estaba planteando seriamente si volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese idiota; quizá la idiota era ella.

Una hora después lo había decidido, necesitaba pensar, así que iría a la Rivera del Río. Sin duda era, desde tiempos remotos, su lugar favorito para pensar. Al llegar, no esperaba encontrarse de nuevo a los chicos jugando, ¿de verdad practicaban todos los días? Se sintió aliviada al ver que ni las gerentes ni Aiko estaban allí.

-¿Puedo jugar? –preguntó Yuki en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los jugadores la pudieran oír.

-¡Por supuesto! –gritó Endou, sin dudarlo, desde la portería- Estamos practicando para el Torneo de Primavera, pero quizá nos seas de ayuda.

Todos los demás la miraron como si un perro verde con mini falda hubiera entrado en el campo. Les parecía totalmente extraño que la chica estuviese allí, después de todo lo que algunos compañeros de clase dijeron que había ocurrido durante la excursión. Aunque, desde luego, seguramente lo habían exagerado.

Entonces se olvidó de todo, de los problemas, y jugó con toda su alma. Lo suyo no era el fútbol, pero no pudo evitar probar cosas nuevas, viendo lo que disfrutaban los chicos con el deporte. No se le dio muy bien, a penas seguía el ritmo de los demás, pero no importó, se divirtió, ¡y vaya que si lo hizo!

-No se te da nada mal para ser la primera vez –Goenji le guiñó un ojo a la chica cuando terminaron, mientras le ofreció un trago de su botella.

-Otra vez mintiendo –le reprochó Yuki, rechazando el cumplido-. No, enserio, ¿quién te dice a ti que sea la primera vez? –se puso a caminar al lado del delantero estrella, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Joder, una simple intuición. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó antes? Me han contado todo.

Yuki sabía a lo que se refería, no necesitaba más datos. Se quedó totalmente muda, había algo en ese chico, en su voz, que no podía mentirle. Se notaría, predecía que no sería capaz de mentir sin ser descubierta, y eso era algo un poco vergonzoso.

-Nada –se atrevió a hacerlo, a pesar de todo el arrepentimiento-. No había dormido bien y estaba baja de defensas.

-Y luego soy yo el mentiroso –él sonrió un poco, estaba serio, pero no enfadado para nada. Mierda, se había notado, demasiado, parecía que le hubiera leído el pensamiento; ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Bajó la mirada algo ruborizada-. ¿Baja de defensas? Puf, por favor, qué original.

-Supongo que yo también miento fatal –pocas veces se veían a la castaña sonreír de una forma tan…sincera. Probablemente había sido algo correcto haberse propuesto ser amiga del delantero de fuego, ojalá él pensara lo mismo. Y lo mejor de todo es que fue la única persona que no le estaba presionando para sonsacarle sus motivos, sino que se mantenía en un silencio mudo. Siguieron caminando sin detenerse hasta llegar a un parque cercano a la Rivera, donde se sentaron en una banca a descansar-. No hace falta que me respondas, pero, ¿por qué decidiste seguir jugando al fútbol sabiendo cómo estaba Yuuka?

El pelicrema permaneció pensativo, y a la vez sorprendido por esa pregunta totalmente ajena al tema. Y no había sido un método para cambiar de conversación. Habían sido muchos motivos los que le habían impulsado a la decisión de seguir jugando, probablemente ni hoy los comprendía todos. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que Yuki no le servía una respuesta del tipo: porque cuando jugaba al soccer me sentía bien y me sentí atraído por la pasión de Endou hacia él. Era otra clase de pregunta, más profunda, interna.

-No lo decidí –contestó finalmente-. Tan solo un día me di cuenta de que nada había sido culpa mía, que solo había buscado algo que, engañándome a mí mismo, aliviara mi conciencia y la sensación de culpa. Entonces descubrí que nada volvería a ser como antes, y que nada se arreglaría solo por que dejase de hacer lo que me gusta.

La chica no podía dejar de mirarle; era como si se estuviera viendo reflejada en un espejo. En lo más profundo le agradecía la respuesta, una respuesta que tenía el mensaje significativo que ella quería. Y entonces comprendió que él sabía que su pregunta no fue por simple curiosidad relativa, sino por propias dudas internas. Arrepentimiento. El arrepentimiento calló como una roca grande y pesada sobre ella. Ahora que lo había escuchado, podía saber por qué pensaba de esa manera y que lo llevaba a ello, algo mucho más maduro que su causa. Yuki comenzó a sollozar, desgarradoramente por dentro, pero intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible por fuera. Goenji lo notó y notó como la chica apoyaba ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro, buscando consuelo.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-Vaya, creía que los cumpleaños eran algo alegre –él no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo, lo que se contagió a la muchacha-. Eres un poco extraña, ¿no crees?

-Gilipollas –le regaño divertida, aguantándose la risa y soltando hipidos-. Hoy también hace 5 años que mis padres murieron en un accidente. ¿De verdad crees que es un día para celebrar? No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos…

Al principio, Goenji no dijo absolutamente nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Lo siento? ¿Te acompaño en el sentimiento? Ni nunca lo sentiría como ella, ni nunca lo comprendería como ella; después de todo él ni siquiera conoció a los progenitores de la misma.

-Por supuesto que es un día para celebrar. Después de todo es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? –Yuki asintió- Entonces lo otro no importa, si tienes un bonito recuerdo de ellos.

La castaña agradeció tanto el gesto como las palabras y se irguió, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta. Le iba a costar asimilar eso, por mucha razón que tuviera, aunque por supuesto que lo intentaría. Como había dicho el de pelo en punta, después de todo era su cumpleaños. Pasados unos minutos, Goenji comenzó a tatarear la canción de "cumpleaños feliz"

-Oh no, por favor –rió ella llena de vergüenza, tapándose los oídos-. Mi abuela me sigue cantándose esa canción todos los años, y sigue preparando una tarta de cumpleaños japonesa, aunque yo no me la como. ¿Qué te parece si vienes mañana y la probamos los dos?

El delantero movió la cabeza afirmativamente, le alegraba ver cómo aquella charla había conseguido hacer, aunque fuera solo un poquito, que Yuki cambiase de parecer. Su apuesta seguía en pie, todavía quedaban 5 provechosos días, en los cuales estaba seguro de conseguir enrollarse con ella y hacer callar a Reiji. Si ella no se enteraba del trato, podrían seguir siendo amigos y el delantero mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Por parte de ella, había sido uno de los mejores días, en el que había recibido el mejor regalo que le podía haber tocado: un nuevo amigo. _Después de todo, los cumpleaños hay que celebrarlos, ¿no?_

**Termineeee~ Por fin T_T Este capítulo fue un poco más largo, siento mucho la espera y dejen rewies.**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Repito, solo amigos

**Semana de apuesta- Día 3**

-Palabras que comiencen por "C"… -murmuró Yuki tendida en la cama de su dormitorio, con un cuaderno de notas. Al lado, en el suelo, estaba Aiko jugando a videojuegos frente a la televisión y Aki leyendo revistas para chicas.

-Casa –soltó sin más la rubia. Las dos amigas la miraron sin comprender y la de ojos grisáceos negó con la cabeza. Aiko tenía la extraña manía de decir cosas sin sentido, por simple intuición, cuando ni si quiera estaba prestando interés en la conversación.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con las palabras de mi cuaderno –Yuki suspiró profundamente y la chica chistó al comprobar el "Game Over" de su partida y apagó la consola. Los juegos de la castaña, además de ser bastante complicados, eran una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-No sé por qué sigues haciendo esos malditos ejercicios –dijo Aiko mientras subía a gatas sobre la cama y le quitaba el cuaderno, manteniéndolo arriba con una mano para que Yuki no pudiera cogerlo. Cuando esta se enojo y se lo arrebató de mala manera, la rubia se volteó y se tumbó sobre las sábanas en dirección a Aki.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –la pobre muchacha casi se muere del susto. _"Cómo conquistar a un chico" _vio. Aiko arqueó una ceja, con sarcasmo, mientras la del pelo corto intentaba ocultar de todas las formas posibles la revista- ¿Con que esas revistas de mujeres llenas de cotilleos y cosas por el estilo?

Aki tragó saliva, nerviosa. No hacía mucho que leía esas revistas del corazón llena de consejos, algunos más útiles que otros. Nunca había sido de esa de chicas coquetas y engreídas con el ego altísimo, pero aquel año se propuso empezar a ser todavía más femenina, para probar con cierta persona que le volvía loca.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Aiko le quitó la revista y comenzó a leerla.

-Que estés en esta sección significa que… ¡A Aki le gusta un chico! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho! –la rubia comenzó a reír como si le estuvieran haciendo bastante cosquillas. La cara de la pobre gerente se tornó roja e hizo una mueca avergonzada. Yuki no puedo evitar acercarse a prestar atención en lo que su amiga tenía sobre las manos- Quién lo diría. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿y quién es?

-¡N-No! –tartamudeó, demasiado nerviosa- S-Solo fue u-una casualidad. Yo siempre leo todas las secciones. Devuélveme la revista de nuevo, por favor –_Mierda, mierda, mierda; van a descubrirlo._

Las dos chicas comenzaron una especie de "pelea entre amigas" por recuperar el preciado tesoro de chismes. A Aiko siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas, los cotilleos entre chicas y descubrir por qué chico están locas sus compañeras. Pararon de revolcarse en la ahora desordenada cama y se pararon, jadeantes y con la respiración acelerada por las risas. La revista había quedado algo arrugada, pero la rubia seguía teniéndola sobre su regazo.

-1-_Las miradas, indirectas, y sonrisas naturales son un buen truco para toda mujer –_Aiko comenzó a leer pausadamente, a la vez que sus amigas la miraban atentamente-. _2-Nunca intentes hacerte la difícil, si lo haces desilusionarás al chico que te mola –_hizo una pausa para respirar-_. 3-Una fórmula rápida para seducir a un chico es invitándole a tomar algo, ir al cine… 4-Después de todo eso, se verá enseguida si él quiere algo o no, tan solo falta dar el paso final _-¡El paso final! Las tres estaban absortas en la lectura, ciertamente no eran unos consejos del todo malos-. _Finalmente, bésale o haz que te bese._

Ya está. Los hombres no eran algo complicado, la verdad, si sabías cómo lidiar con ellos. Aiko empezó a ojear rápidamente la revista, sin detenerse en nada en específico, nada bueno o interesante, no más que lo que acababan de ver. Cuando llegó a la última página, tiró la revista hacia la mesa del escritorio con una mano, restándole interés; los consejos le gustaba darlos ella, no una revista de pacotilla.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Yuki, quien comenzaba a tener curiosidad por la situación. No le agradaba mucho comportarse como Aiko y entrar mucho en esos temas, pero en esa ocasión estaba interesada- ¿Quién es el que te gusta? Puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Endou, el capitán del equipo de soccer –la pobre enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Las otras dos dieron un respingo de la sorpresa, y luego la miraron fijamente, balbuceando cosas y agitando nerviosamente los brazos. Aki se sonrojó bastante- Qué vergüenza…

-Nada mujer –la consoló Yuki-, es normal, parece un buen chico. Cada una tiene sus gustos y no es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Estás de coña? –Aiko soltó una carcajada. La castaña le fulminó con la mirada mientras abrazaba a Aki, que todavía se cubría la cara- Es mono, pero estamos en clases con él, y dudo mucho que sea de esa clase personas que piensan mucho en el amor.

Eso lo sabía ella y todo el mundo. Endou, por el momento, no mostraba mucho interés por compartir con alguien algo más que una simple amistad. Aunque, en el fondo, maduraría con el tiempo, al igual que estaban haciendo sus amigos en plena adolescencia. Pero eso no le importaba a nuestra gerente, quien estaba enamorada de todo de él, tanto de sus defectos como de sus virtudes, no tenía por qué cambiar.

-Ese es el problema –farfulló apenada mientras levantaba la cabeza-. Pero no me importa, en serio, me gusta así como es.

Aki sonrió, lo que contagió a las otras dos. El amor es difícil, precisamente porque nunca nadie elige de quién se enamora, por mucho que quieras evitarlo, las situaciones, tu carácter, tus decisiones y el esfuerzo son los papeles fundamentales.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Aiko algo más seria. Miró a Yuki-, no vamos a juzgarte, pero, ¿por qué le diste ese manotazo a Reiji ayer? ¿Qué te hizo?

La castaña se quedó pálida de repente. Después de lo que había hablado con Goenji, no vio algo demasiado malo decirles el por qué de aquello, pero se sentía insegura. Pero no, sus amigas no se merecían tanto misterio, porque eran personas que de verdad se preocupaban por ella; _"quien tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro"_.

-Como os dije antes, ayer fue mi cumpleaños –hizo referencia a la conversación que tuvieron horas atrás-, y a la vez se cumplían 5 años de la muerte de mis padres. Él era una de las pocas personas que lo sabían, y cuando se acercó a mí esa vez…fue porque ya lo sabía, ¡porque ya sabía por qué estaba mal y vio la maldita necesidad de ayudarme! Le he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que haga eso, que él no tiene por qué hacer ni decir nada, eso me hace sentir muy vulnerable. Odio esa sensación; aún así lo hizo aposta.

-Así que fue por eso… -dijo Aki en un susurro, con una mueca de culpabilidad- Lo siento, no teníamos ni idea.

-No creo que la culpa haya sido de Reiji –opinó la rubia-, al menos en parte. Yo pienso que fue precisamente por eso por lo que sintió la necesidad de ayudarte: porque él era el único que lo sabía. Porque probablemente podemos tomar eso como uno de los mejores síntomas de humanidad que tiene ese cabeza hueca.

-Puede que tengas razón… -Yuki rebuscó debajo de la cama hasta encontrar un bulto cuadrado envuelto en papel de regalo. Lo sacó y se lo mostró a sus amigas, que la observaron sin comprender nada- Me lo regaló ayer, por el cumpleaños. No me he atrevido a abrirlo, entre otras cosas porque en ese momento le odiaba a muerte. Hasta ayer no quería saber nada de los cumpleaños.

Aiko lo miró reflexiva. Era toda una novedad que no hubiese cogido la caja, movida por sus impulsos de fisgoneo, y hubiese roto el papel para ver el interior. Yuki empezó a preguntarse en qué estarían pensando sus amigas, por qué miraban el objeto tan detenidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la castaña, incómoda.

-¿Por qué no lo abres? –dijo la Aiko como si fuese lo más obvio- Es de mala educación no abrir los regalos de tu cumpleaños.

Yuki rodó los ojos, aburrida por la situación, y fue quitando poco a poco el envoltorio de papel, bajo la atenta observación de ambas chicas. Tragó saliva al ver una pequeña caja de joyería, una que se encontraba cerca de allí, y no tardó en descubrir lo que dentro había: un collar de plata. Era bonito, sin duda, escogido específicamente para el gusto de la cumpleañera. De pronto, percibió como Aki lo tomaba suavemente y lo examinaba con ojos brillantes.

-¡Es precioso! –admiró. Hizo un gesto para que Yuki se diera la vuelta y se lo puso en el cuello- Te queda muy bien; deberías agradecérselo.

-Sí, tienes razón –suspiró la castaña-, se lo agradeceré cuando le vea. Además, también os tengo que agradecer a vosotras y pedir disculpas por lo del otro día. Creo que me comporté algo mal y tendría que habéroslo contado.

Yuki se sentía culpable por ello. Sus compañeras no podían juzgarla de esa manera, incluso algo les decía que ella habrían hecho lo mismo, pero en verdad había conseguido preocuparles. Solo pensamientos incómodos se mantuvieron en el aire hasta que alguien se atrevió a hablar.

-No te preocupes –Aiko puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le miró a los ojos-, debe ser duro para ti… me refiero a lo de tus padres. Pero, para eso somos amigas, ¿no?

Se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras que Aki sonreía con dulzura y asentía correspondiendo el gesto. En medio de aquel gesto tan agradable y sincero, rugió el inoportuno estómago de la rubia, el cual reclamaba comida: –Lo siento, la verdad es que tengo hambre, no tendrás algo para picar, ¿verdad?- se disculpó. Yuki soltó una carcajada y bajó de la cama de golpe, haciéndoles un gesto a sus amigas para que la siguieran.

Bajando las escaleras de madera relucientes llegaron a una cocina bastante grande. En verdad, la casa de la chica no era gran cosa, igual que las demás, una casa humilde, pero la cocina sin duda llamaba la atención porque era uno de los cuartos más grandes de la casa. Allí estaba su abuela ya entrada en años, cocinando con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, y su hermano pequeño Ayame Souta. Era un niño bastante alegre y fogoso, intranquilo y nervioso como cualquier niño a su edad. A diferencia de la pobre Yuki, él había podido afrontar mejor la muerte de sus padres debido a su corta edad. A la ojigris no le hacía mucha gracia que su abuela, las veces que él preguntaba o sentía curiosidad por sus progenitores, le contara historias demasiado adornadas diciéndole finalmente que ambos estaban en un lugar mejor. ¿Qué lugar mejor que con ellos en casa? Con eso solo conseguían que la castaña se cerciorase de la cantidad de adornos que le ponían a la triste realidad de vivir sin unos padres.

Yuki entró con las dos muchachas detrás, saludó a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió a su hermano aquel cabello color avellana que tanto le gustaba y que era unos tonos más claros que el suyo. Abrió un cajón de la cocina en busca de un paquete de dulces para Aiko, y se topó con un pastel de nata y fresa.

-Lo he guardado para ti y para el amiguito que me dijiste que vendría hoy –dijo la abuela Hanako, sin dejar de picar las verduras-. Me alegra que por fin hoy pruebes mis tartas de cumpleaños.

A la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío, se giró hacia sus amigas y observó como la más alta de ellas esbozaba una sonrisita divertida. Nunca había podido leer pensamientos, pero, desde luego, no era difícil adivinar lo que en ese momento estaría pensando.

-Con ese "amiguito" no se referirá a Goenji Shuuya, ¿verdad? –preguntó Aiko, aguantando la risa. Yuki negó efusivamente con la cabeza. En cierto modo no tenía sentido esconderlo, después de todo ella lo había invitado como un amigo más, pero a veces la rubia era tan pesada que era mejor no reconocer que era el delantero de fuego a quien había invitado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! E-Es un… ¡un amigo del instituto! Sí… solo que vosotras no le conocéis –qué ingeniosa. No se le había ocurrido nada mejor que soltar eso, una escusa demasiado típica, nerviosa y recurrente. Aunque, para Aiko, cualquier escusa seguiría siendo nula.

-Bueno, bueno –la rubia agarró a la pobre Aki del brazo y se dirigió a la puerta de salida-, creo que será mejor que nosotras nos marchemos y le dejemos intimidad con ese "amiguito". ¡Mucha suerte!

Yuki blasfemó por lo bajo cuando la puerta se cerró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Luego se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Ara ara –rió Hanako-, qué amigas más simpáticas tienes.

-Como digas, abuela…

De pronto, sonó el timbre y la chica fue corriendo a abrir, imaginando quién podría ser. Y allí estaba él, con una camisa negra y unos jeans vaqueros que le favorecían mucho. La castaña le invitó a pasar y le llevó corriendo hasta la cocina, donde saludó a los que se encontraban allí presentes.

-Así que aparte de un mal mentiroso también eres un tardón –regañó Yuki con los brazos en jarra mientras servía la tarta- ¿Alguna otra faceta tuya que deba conocer?

-Hm, la verdad es que no –Goenji le siguió el juego-. Mis disculpas por haberla hecho esperar. Por cierto, ¿sabes a quién me encontré al venir aquí?

-Lo sé, Aiko y Aki, ¿verdad? Estuvieron en mi casa hace un rato, pero se largaron. No les hagas mucho caso.

-Las verdad es que parecían estar un poco extrañas, pero apenas me paré a saludarlas -_¡Bien!_ Pensó el pelicrema. _Así podré acabar hoy con la apuesta sin que nadie nos interrumpa_.

Yuki cortó un trozo de pastel para ambos y lo sirvió en pequeños platos de porcelana, acompañados con un poco de té verde japonés. Comenzaron a comer, saboreando la suavidad de la nata y la dulzura de las fresas, acompañados por un agradable silencio del que nadie era partícipe.

-Vaya, esta buenísimo, no sé por qué no querías comer esto antes –felicitó Goenji. Era obvio que antes ni los probaba por su extenso odio hacia sus cumpleaños, pero en boca del delantero aquello sonaba tan… reconfortante y agradable. Goenji miró hacia su derecha al sentirse observado por alguien más, y se topó con un niño de mirada intensa, el cual debía rondar la edad de Yuuka, y le sonrió -. Hola pequeño.

-¡El delantero de fuego del Inazuma Japón! –por fin, y tras una larga e intensa mirada, el chaval gritó aquello- Hermana, es Goenji Shuuya –Yuki asintió. El niño ahora parecía rebosar de felicidad por tener a una estrella nacional de fútbol adolescente en su casa-. Me llamo Ayame Souta.

-El es un gran fan tuyo desde que ganasteis el mundial –le explicó la muchacha al ver como el delantero le miraba desconcertado-. No sé de qué te extraña, hacía mucho que Japón no ganaba el FFI y ahora sois como héroes del fútbol para los chavales. Imita vuestros tiros, él dice que quiere llegar a ser tan bueno como vosotros, bla bla bla…

Era algo comprensible, al fin y al cabo no se ganaban mundiales todos los días, pero seguía sonando raro. Si ya de por sí algún equipo había oído hablar de él durante sus primeras estancias en el Raimon, en el Inazuma Japón se habían convertido en potencias del fútbol para los demás clubs de soccer de otros institutos. Tanto sus fichajes como sus posiciones eran envidiadas.

-¿Podrías enseñarme tu Fire Storm/Tormenta de Fuego? Por fi, por fi, por fi… - el niño puso ojitos y miró con súplica a su hermana y al chico. Éste al final asintió con una sonrisa, lo que provocó al pequeño un énfasis de júbilo.

-No tan rápido –le paró su hermana por la camiseta-, antes tienes que prometerme que serás bueno y no desobedecerás cuando te diga que tenemos que volver a casa –Souta lo prometió enérgicamente-. Bien, entonces ve a cambiarte.

El pequeño corrió escaleras arriba a ponerse ropa de calle, Yuki lo observó alejarse con una ceja enarcada de preocupación. No estaba segura de si había sido buena idea traer al delantero a casa, justo donde estaba su molesto pero querido hermano pequeño. Suspiró derrotada, recogió los platos y los depositó en el fregadero.

-Espera –Goenji llamó a la castaña cuando esta estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para cambiarse también-, aún no has escuchado mi condición.

-¿Condición? –preguntó, algo confundida.

-Sí, yo os mostraré mi Fire Storm a cambio de que tú me cuentes qué es lo que pasó entre Reiji y tú –a Yuki le pareció una condición extraña, pero, de cualquier modo, aceptó.

-Está bien, como quieras –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia mientras iba hacia la escalera.

Goenji se dejó caer en el asiento, esperando a los hermanos y oyendo el ruido de la tabla al picar los alimentos. El delantero no se esperaba que Yuki tuviese un hermano menor que ella, incluso se había imaginado que vivía sola con su abuela.

De repente divisó una foto a lo lejos, algo antigua, y se acercó a mirarla con más detalle. En ella aparecía un hombre, no muy mayor, y a su lado una niña de unos 8 años aproximadamente, que sostenía un balón de basket. A pesar de que la fotografía estaba algo rayada, era nítida la sonrisa que compartían ambos.

-Es un recuerdo hermoso –comentó Hanako mientras echaba condimentos a la olla-. Eran su padre y Yuki hace unos años. Su padre adoraba el baloncesto, era un jugador extraordinario, y Yuki siempre quiso ser como él. Le enseñó a su querida hija casi todo lo que sabía. Durante los años siguientes al accidente, ella siguió sus pasos muy duramente para poder algún día llegar a jugar como su padre. Era su motivación y lo que le llevó a jugar.

**Flash Back**

_-Así que te gusta el soccer… -continuó ella debido al silencio formado por ambas partes- Hace poco que yo también me uní al club de basket. Y dime, Goenji Shuuya, ¿por qué razón decidiste unirte?_

_-La verdad, en un principio yo juagaba en otro instituto, también como delantero. Pero cuando mi hermana pequeña, Yuuka, estuvo en el hospital por un accidente, decidí dejarlo porque me sentía muy culpable. Pero luego llegó Endou y me hizo ver todo de otra manera, así que empecé a jugar con ellos y desde entonces no me arrepiento de nada. Luego, Yuuka despertó._

_-Vaya –Yuki estaba realmente conmovida por la historia-, debes de querer mucho a tu hermana y a tu equipo. Es una bonita historia._

_-¿Y qué hay de ti? _

_-Yo… -se quedó totalmente gélida por la pregunta, no se lo esperaba. Luego, buscó algo que decir- me gusta, simplemente._

_Me gusta…simplemente._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva jugando entonces? –preguntó Goenji.

-Bastantes. Se unía a todos los clubs y equipos de basket de los colegios en los que ha estado. Tiene un talento único.

"_Con que simplemente te gustaba, ¿eh?"_ El delantero sonrió, recordando aquel momento como si lo tuviera allí presente. _"Mentirosa". _Sin duda y, dijera lo que dijera, la suya también era una bonita historia y razón.

-No hace falta que le digas a Yuki que te he dicho esto –finalizó Hanako guiñándole, con esa positividad que parecía permanente en ella-. Tú sabes guardar secretos, ¿verdad guapo?

El chico tuvo que esperar unos minutos más antes de que se volviera escuchar crujir los peldaños de madera, síntoma de que alguien bajaba. Primero apareció Souta, con pantalones cortos y una playera normal, algo sin mucho detenimiento. Después, la dulce Yuki se dejó ver con unos jeans vaqueros de talle alto y una camisa de encaje preciosa. A cualquier chico se le hubiera caído la baba, pero el pelicrema contenía esos pensamientos, no era esa clase de personas.

o-o-o-o

El delantero realizó su Fire Storm/Tormenta de Fuego en un parque cercano a la Rivera, a petición explícita de Ayame Souta. Todos los niños amigos del pequeñajo observaron expectantes, animando al portentoso jugador. Al finalizar, Yuki le ofreció dar un paseo alrededor del lugar, mientras vigilaba a su hermano, así podría atender a la condición impuesta anteriormente.

-Así que…dime, ¿cómo conociste a Reiji y qué pasó? –la castaña parecía reflexiva, mirando al suelo seriamente.

-Bah –comenzó-, no sé ni por qué te preocupas por esto. Reiji y yo nos conocimos hace dos años; al principio él era un chico amable que se preocupaba por los demás. Nos hicimos amigos, muy amigos, hasta que unos meses después conoció a mucha gente y fue volviéndose un cabrón. Se convirtió en esa clase de gente que va de chicos malos y ligones, personas a veces repugnantes, cosas propias de la edad –hizo un ademán de desprecio-. Total, que muchas de las chicas estaban coladitas de él hasta los huesos, por esa personalidad, y al parecer yo también caí en la trampa. Fui tan ciega de dejarme llevar por esa capa de indiferencia y sarcasmo que le envolvía, y hace más o menos un año estuve saliendo con él –tomó una respiración profunda.

-Y qué tonta fui –se lamentó, pateando una piedra-. Al principio me creí la chica más afortunada, y le seguía allí a donde iba. Estaba ciega, completamente, y a pesar de las advertencias de los demás, seguí pensando durante mucho tiempo que Reiji era un chico que me quería. Era como un cacho de carne para él, incluso le dejaba copiar los ejercicios de mi cuaderno. A veces se iba con otras chicas, pero no me importaba, porque creía que nunca me engañaría de esa forma. Hasta que un día, se cansó de mí y me dejó… No podía creérmelo, así tan frío, y entonces me di cuenta de cómo me había tratado todo ese tiempo. Me costó asimilarlo, después de todo había estado dependiendo de Reiji hasta ese momento, yo siempre había sido una chica tímida y nada independiente. Incluso ahora pienso que no estaba enamorada, simplemente necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de mí, como un pobre perro abandonado

Terminó de hablar, pero en su voz estaba vacía, como si ya no sintiera nada de ese primer amor joven. Goenji comprendió que de ahí venía ese complejo de personalidad que había mostrado en ocasiones, como en la excursión al templo, podría decirse que Yuki no quería volver a depender de Reiji nunca más.

-Entonces me prometí no volver a traspasar las fronteras de "algo más que amigos" al menos por un largo tiempo; que no volvería a creer estar enamorada de una persona que me hace daño –confesó con orgullo, levantando la cabeza hacia el horizonte y riendo-. Soy una paranoica, lo sé.

-¿De verdad? –intentó consolarla siguiendo su tono irónico. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans- Me gustan las paranoias.

-¿Así que a Goenji Shuuya le gustan las chicas paranoicas? –comenzó a reír más fuerte y a hacer gestos exagerados con los brazos, infantilmente- ¡Atención, el famoso delantero de fuego se me está declarando! –gritó en medio del parque y el pobre chico le tapó la boca con una mano inmediatamente.

-¡Me refería en general, idiota! –aclaró con un insulto cariñoso- Me gusta que la gente sea un poco paranoica, si todos fuésemos serios y sin preocupaciones, esto sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

-Si así lo ves… Bueno, creo que nosotros deberíamos volver ya. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Antes de que él pudiese decir nada, la chica le guiñó un ojo y fue a llamar rápidamente a su hermano para volver a casa. Y, de nuevo, otro día de apuesta había sido derrochado tontamente. Ahora que le había contado aquella historia, Goenji se percató de por qué Reiji sabía que le iba a ser difícil ganar la apuesta; sin duda era un listillo que adoraba salirse con la suya. Lo triste era que ella solo buscaba un amigo…y el buscaba ganar una apuesta.

o-o-o-o

**Semana de apuesta- Día 4**

-¿Entonces qué paso ayer al final? ¡Os besasteis! –exclamó Aiko en la entrada del instituto. Yuki negó seriamente con la cabeza, bajo la atenta mirada de Natsumi y Aki- ¡Te confesó que te quería!

-¿Cómo narices tengo que volver a repetírtelo? –susurró la castaña con una venita en la frente- ¡Goenji y yo solo somos amigos!

El grito se escuchó por todo el patio del instituto, y todos los alumnos se giraron en dirección a la "loca que gritaba". Yuki se masajeó las sienes con el ceño fruncido, pasando algo de vergüenza e intentando calmarse. Desde luego había sido un error grande, no, un error enorme el que la rubia hubiera descubierto la llegada de Goenji a su casa. Y es que por mucho que pusiera empeño en ello, nunca podría quedarle claro el concepto "Goenji y yo solo somos amigos".

-Pues vaya… -estaba decepcionada- Al final si sigues así vas a conseguir que te crea, maldita.

_**Mientras, en otro lado del instituto…**_

-Qué mal, Goenji… -Reiji movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente- Y recodar que solo te quedan 3 y medio días de apuesta. No creo que lo consigas, ríndete.

Al lado del delantero se encontraban sus amigos Endou, Kidou y Someoka, quienes eran partícipes de las protestas de ambos contendientes. El ex novio de Yuki intentaba hacer explotar aquella calma y seguridad que Goenji tenía.

-Exacto, me quedan tres días y medio de apuesta –recordó con orgullo-, tiempo suficiente para aplastarte en tu propio juego.

-¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó el inocente Endou mientras los otros dos seguían hablando sobre la competencia. Kidou se ajustó los anteojos y el pelirosa le miró nervioso, ya que el capitán no estaba muy interesado en esos temas. _"Parecen dos niños pequeños, solo que uno algo más maduro que otro"_ Pensó el estratega refiriéndose a Goenji en lo último- Por cierto chicos, ya avisé a los demás de que esta tarde el equipo Raimon tenemos entrenamiento en la Rivera del Río para los Torneos de Primavera, ¡no lo olvidéis!

-¿Cómo? –preguntó pelicrema, desconcertado- ¿Toda la tarde?

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-¡Qué pena! –volvió a decir Reiji- Rectifico, te quedan solo tres días de puesta. Después de todo, tendrás que dar tu máximo rendimiento en el entrenamiento, no creo que seas tan competitivo como para dejar tirado a tu equipo.

-Cuenta conmigo, Endou –después de decir aquello seriamente, el chico se retiró y caminó más rápido para llegar antes al salón de clases y poder organizarse para poder jugar con su equipo y también poder intentarlo un día más con Yuki. El caso era, ¿cómo?

o-o-o-o

Después de una larga e intensiva mañana de clases, todos quedaron a las 6 en punto en el campo de la Rivera del Río. Goenji fue uno de los primeros en llegar al no tener nada mejor que hacer; estaba replanteándose en serio si de verdad podía o no ganar la apuesta. Los entrenamientos comenzaron pronto a medida que llegaba la gente, y nuestro delantero no tardó en olvidarse de los problemas y poder centrarse completamente en sus tiros.

-¡Ahora vuelvo chicos, seguid sin mí! –les gritó a sus compañeros alejándose de la portería y corriendo hacia los vestuarios; estaba cansado y necesitaba refrescarse un poco en los lavabos. Ese día, todos vestían la equipación del Raimon, no la del Inazuma Japón.

De camino al vestuario, una chica venía corriendo en sentido contrario, con tal mala suerte de que chocó con ella accidentalmente y se cayó al suelo con ella debajo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y miró a la chica a la cara era...¡Yuki!¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí? Pero lo que en ese momentos más incomodaba era la posición en la que se encontraban, con el delantero encima de ella.

De pronto, el tiempo pareció ir más lento, y se encontraron los ojos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sorprendidos. El corazón de la chica y su respiración comenzaron a acelerarse sin darse cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos oscuros. Era el momento, la sorpresa del momento, lo que hacía que esto ocurriera. Fricción, la fricción de los dos cuerpos hizo que ambos empezaran a sentir un calor innegable. Química, una química irrompible. Tan solo tendrían que acercarse y juntar los labios…

"_¡No!" _Se dijo Yuki a sí misma, por fin despertando del trance y dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, además de quién era exactamente "esa persona" con la que se encontraba en esa situación. _"Los amigos son amigos, ¡nada más!" _Después de terminar de percatarse del todo, se levantó como pudo, cogió su pequeño bolso, y sin decir ni pio salió corriendo ruborizada.

Mientras tanto, Goenji seguía confundido. _Mierda._ ¿Qué había pasado? En una milésima de segundo se había visto envuelto en una posición incómoda con la chica menos esperada. Y estuvo tan cerca…tanto…pero no. Ni siquiera él reaccionó en ese instante, en ese corto instante solo se quedó observándola como un bobo.

El delantero, después de refrescarse un poco las ideas en el vestuario, volvió con los demás compañeros. Estaba bastante aturdido, e incluso los demás lo notaron distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, en esa intensa mirada.

_**¡Fin! Antes de nada gracias a SarayZoro, loveaxel y Rosenthal-Fire (por cierto, me suena tu nombre, no sé si de otros fics), e invitarlas a que por favor sigan leyendo, ya que quieras o no eso motiva a actualizar. **_

_**¿Qué pensará Yuki de lo que pasó en la Rivera del Río entre ellos? ¿Conseguirá Goenji ganar la apuesta o la castaña le parará los pies? **_

_**Já-ne!**_


	4. Complicaciones

**Semana de apuesta- Día 5**

Yuki no podía creerlo, incluso le había costado conciliar el sueño. Habían estado a tan pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios, se habían quedado paralizados, allí en medio, como si algún tipo de magia los hubiera detenido. Lo odiaba, odiaba ese momento en el que la había hecho sentir tan vulnerable… con esa mirada tan profunda. ¿Qué les había pasado? No, no podía ser, ellos solo eran amigos, ¿entonces por qué había sentido aquello en aquel instante? ¿Por qué demonios sintió que el corazón le iba a mil por hora? ¿Por qué por un momento dudo en unir sus labios con los del delantero? ¡No, nunca! Tenía que demostrar que llegarían a ser grandes amigos sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, los hombres eran de lo peor cuando estás enamorada de ellos. La castaña necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, pero por más que le daba vueltas no lograba comprender la esencia del instante que había compartido con Goenji un día atrás. Tenía una solución en mente, algo que quizá era lo correcto: hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como una pequeña piedrecita en el camino que solo hay que ignorar para seguir.

También esperaba que él tomase la misma decisión, y por su bien, no tomase demasiado en cuenta esa confusión, no lo malinterpretara. No, Goenji no era como los demás, a su parecer era una buena persona que no se dejaba llevar por esas cosas como Reiji. Por el momento, sería mejor que se alejara del delantero hasta aclarar del todo las ideas.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Yuki? –las palabras de una rubia se abrieron entre todos los enredados pensamientos de la chica, caminaban rumbo casa después de las clases. La miró de reojo y suspiró- Estás muy rara hoy, bueno no importa; te decía que mañana tengo una cita con un chico, y quedé con Aki y las demás para ir al centro comercial y arreglarme un poco, además de elegir ropa nueva. Vendrás, ¿no? Por favor.

-¿Y crees que te va a dar tiempo a todo? –rió su amiga. Lo cierto era que Aiko era una chica despreocupada, y la falta de tiempo parecía no ser un problema para ella. Aunque quizá el centro comercial le ayudase a ser algo "femenina", ya que ella era del tipo bruta y lanzada- Por cierto, ¿quién es el chico?

-Por ahora no puedo decirlo, si no estropearía la sorpresa- Yuki se quedó desconcertada ante la misteriosa respuesta de esta. La rubia le guiñó un ojo-. Además no sé si voy a ir enserio con esa persona.

Yuki se encogió de hombros, la mente de Aiko era totalmente impredecible. Lo que no podía negar, a pesar de todo, era que la rubia tenía un buen gusto, y sabía elegir a los chicos. ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Alto y guapo? ¿Más mayor que ella? Bah, ya empezaba a parecerse a Aiko con esas preguntas absurdas que no llevaban a ningún sitio. De repente, se pararon al notar que estaban al lado de una tienda de revistas bastante conocida. Ambas pegaron la cara al escaparate.

-¡Mira! –exclamó la más alta, que en esta ocasión vestía un chándal verde clarito- ¡Ya salió la nueva Inazuma News. ¿Entramos?

La revista Inazuma News, a pesar de haber comenzado como una revista local, solo para la Ciudad Inazuma, había acabado por tener algo de éxito en casi todo Japón. Conservaron el nombre de Inazuma News a pesar de venderse también en otras ciudades y tener también otras noticias, además de ser una de las revistas más vendidas allí. Contenía los chismes y cotilleos que les gustaban a las chicas, y también algún que otro apartado para los tíos.

Entraron en la tienda, y después de pagar al señor de barba negra abrieron el plástico que la envolvía. Después del gran título con el nombre de la revista, vieron la imagen de la portada, e hicieron una mueca, no del todo contentas. Y es que, de portada, se encontraba la admirada y hermosa Suzuka, que después de salir en un show televisivo de Japón, la cogieron como modelo de revista. Rondaría más o menos la edad de ambas jóvenes, pero ellas eran de las pocas personas a quienes no le agradaban esa "chica empalagosa".

-Bah, tampoco es tan guapa, seguro que es una creída –opinó Aiko, sin darle importancia y pasando rápido de página.

-Aquí huele a celos –Yuki soltó una carcajada por el comentario-. Aunque en cierto modo es verdad, solo que se ha tomado como un mediocre prototipo adolescente. Qué pena, la verdad.

-¡Espera! –gritó sin hacer ningún caso, de repente empezó a señalar un pequeño apartado de la página, donde había una foto de equipo del Inazuma Japón. Aiko comenzó a leer el párrafo- _En este número tendremos una pequeña entrevista con los jugadores presentes del Inazuma Japón, ya que algunos de ellos participarán en el Torneo de Primavera de Japón, ¡volverán a vestir la camiseta de su amado y antiguo equipo: Raimon! Y es que, estos muchachos son encantadores._

-A saber qué clase de cosas les han preguntado –dijo Yuki con desdén, cuando la rubia finalizó de leer. Le tendió la revista para que pudiera leerla ella misma.

-Y lo más interesante, ¿qué clase de cosas habrán respondido ellos? ¿Es que acaso quieres leer la entrevista? –Aiko arqueó una ceja, mientras le daba codazos a su amiga de broma.

-No.

La respuesta de la castaña fue tan escueta y seca como una ventisca helada. Por el contrario, la del chándal sí tenía ganas de leerla, pero claro, prefería esperar a las demás. Odiaba profundamente cuando Yuki hacía eso, parecía como si se estuviera haciendo la interesante o algo por el estilo, la chica dura. Su feminidad era como un oasis en medio del desierto, ¿por qué las guapas siempre se hacían las difíciles? Era algo que la chica de ojos castaños no llegaba a comprender.

-Qué le vamos a hacer –se encogió de hombros, indiferente esta vez-, la leeré yo sola en casa. Pero allá tú si no quieres. Luego no me supliques que te la deje.

-No lo haré –respondió Yuki, riendo.

Las dos se despidieron entre risas y últimas palabras y marcharon a casa a prepararse para ir al centro comercial. Cuando la castaña llegó, lo primero que hizo fue dejar todo y mirar su móvil, a ver si Goenji había dejado algún mensaje, algo relacionado a la embarazosa situación que habían tenido; pero nada. La chica suspiró aliviada al comprobarlo, él también había decidido que lo mejor sería ignorar el tema.

Se sentía ridícula, parecía una niña pequeña, dando tanta importancia a eso sin que ni siquiera haya pasado nada realmente entre los dos. Pero aquella mirada fue tan… sugestiva, como si los realmente estuvieran decididos a besarse. Por suerte, Aiko le había brindado la ocasión de permanecer lejos del delantero con la idea del centro comercial. Daba pena tener que hacer eso, pero en su cabeza había un cartel que decía: ¡Cuidado, peligro de que las estúpidas palabras de Aiko te afecten!

o-o-o-o

Finalmente, la chica se decantó por un vestido de verano precioso, combinado con unas sandalias a juego, y un pequeño adorno en el pelo. Quedaron a las 6 en la entrada y la de ojos grises llegó bastante puntual. Sin duda, las que estaban más guapas eran Yuki y Natsumi, a quienes parecían importarles ir arregladas a los sitios. De todas maneras, la misión ese día era elegir cosas para que Aiko estuviera deslumbrante. Primero, fueron a las tiendas de ropa.

-¿Te queda mucho? –Yuki llamó a la rubia, quien se encontraba en el probador de la tienda.

-No, ya casi estoy –contestó alegremente.

Cuando por fin terminó de cambiarse, Natsumi, Yuki, Haruna y Aki miraron la falda y la camiseta que lucía la chica. La camiseta era bonita, pero después de todo, ni Aiko estaba acostumbrada a llevar faldas ni le sentaba nada bien.

-A mí no me convence –opinó la gerente de pelo largo y rizado-, creo que sería mejor que te probases las demás cosas.

Aiko asintió y cerró de nuevo la cortina azul del probador. A pesar de que la rubia era bastante lenta cambiándose, Yuki y las gerentes parecían no cansarse de mirar la ropa del lugar. Todas se entretenían menos Aki.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó con preocupación la castaña- ¿Es que no te gusta nada?

-No es eso –explicó ella, negando con la cabeza-, es solo que no sé que mirar. Yo…

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó Yuki, acercándose a Aki- ¿Por qué no te elegimos ropa y te arreglamos a ti también para quien ya sabes? –le guiñó un ojo- Quizá si mañana te ve muy guapa te invite también a algo.

La pobre chica se puso rojísima al instante, incluso Haruna y Natsumi sabían de quién estaba hablando. Sin embargo, la hija del director no parecía estar muy convencida de aquello, ya que a ella también le gustaba Endou. Pero no dijo nada, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Impedírselo? Yuki se llevó a Aki del brazo y le pidió a las gerentes que se quedaran allí con Aiko.

Las horas pasaron, y en el fondo todas se lo estaban pasando en grande. La rubia había conseguido ropa preciosa para su cita, con la ayuda de Natsumi y Haruna, y Yuki se encargó de que Aki pudiera estar lo mejor posible. Al final del día, todas regresaron exhaustas a sus casas cada una por su lado. Las últimas dos que quedaron charlando porque el sitio donde vivían les pillaba de camino fueron Aiko y Yuki.

-¡Ah, no puedo más! –se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero- Me duelen mucho los pies de caminar.

-¡Yo estoy súper contenta! –la otra volteó a mirarla- Gracias por acompañarme. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que elegiste para Aki? ¿Estará guapa?

-Ya lo verás, por el momento no voy a decirlo. Solo puedo adelantar que Endou no podrá resistirse al verla. ¡Ni aunque sea el mismísimo capitán del Inazuma Japón! Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde quedasteis el chico y tú mañana?

De pronto, Aiko comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso. Tras unos instantes de duda, sacó un folleto de un lugar cerca de allí; los colores del papel eran bastante tétricos y misteriosos. La joven le tendió el folleto a su amiga.

-La mansión encantada –explicó señalando las letras-, ¡es un sitio genial!

-¿Qué tiene de genial un sitio que da escalofríos para una primera cita? Creía que eras más clásica, no sé, ir al cine, a tomar un helado… Definitivamente eres muy rara.

-Ay, Ay, Yuki; se ve que no tienes ni idea –Aiko comenzó a hacerse la interesante, a lo que Yuki frunció el ceño sin comprender-. La mansión encantada es un lugar perfecto, es como ir a una película de terror con tu novio. La típica situación en la que la chica tiene miedo, entonces se abraza al chico y él saca su valentía y la protege. Acaban por estar tan juntitos que ella le besa como agradecimiento.

-Si tú lo dices… -Yuki rodó los ojos ante las películas raras que se montaba su amiga en la cabeza- Da igual, ya me contarás mañana.

Ambas se despidieron a la entrada de la casa de Yuki. La castaña había tenido una idea bastante buena, que quizá le ayudase a descubrir cómo era la cita de Aiko. No era que quisiera espiarla ni nada por el estilo, solo que le daba curiosidad saber qué clase de chico era con el que había quedado. Tenía pensado ir a la mansión encantada, al igual que ellos, acompañada de alguien; y sabía quién podía ser ese alguien: Goenji. Desde luego, no quería ir sola, y una de las personas en las que más confiaba era él. Además, ya bastante que le había estado evitando e ignorando aquel día, así se lo compensaría de alguna forma. Y si todavía él tenía dudas al respecto, pensaba dejárselo bien claro para que no lo malinterpretara: iban allí solo como amigos. Dicho esto, le mandó un mensaje con el móvil:

_*Quedamos mañana por la tarde a la entrada de la mansión encantada, a las 19:05. Allí te explico todo.*_

**Semana de apuesta-Día 6**

o-o-o-o

Era un día perfecto, un día festivo, en el que el cielo estaba despejado. Yuki casi se había caído de la cama al levantarse lo más rápido que pudo a mirar el mensaje: le había respondido. Para su suerte, había aceptado la invitación. Quizá estuviera pensando que le estaba invitando a una cita, pero en realidad solo quería espiar a su amiga, qué penoso.

La chica llegó muy puntual al sitio acordado; el delantero aún no había llegado. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, con solo mirar la entrada y las taquillas. Habían llenado todo con telarañas artificiales, y alrededor había una especie de cementerio bien improvisado, con una horrible música fúnebre. Montones de parejas de jóvenes y amigos pasaban tras recoger las entradas; Yuki se puso a la cola y compró dos. _"Después de todo este sitio sí que da escalofríos"_ Pensó encogiéndose en el sitio. _"Maldita Aiko, ¿por qué demonios tienes que escoger estos sitios?"_

Alguien le tocó el hombro por la espalda. La castaña se llevó un susto enorme y se giró muerta de miedo. Por fin había llegado el que faltaba, Goenji.

-Tú y tu extraña afición por llegar tarde –reprochó Yuki cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Igual eres tú la que llega muy pronto siempre –en el rostro del delantero se dibujó una media sonrisa divertida-, ¿y bien? ¿Por qué has querido que viniéramos aquí?

Hoy, según Goenji, sería su día, el día que acabaría con esa maldita apuesta que le estaba confundiendo. Sin duda, no debería afectarle tanto, pero no podía evitarlo; hoy conseguiría enrollarse con Ayame Yuki. Era inevitable que las mujeres sintieran pavor por ese tipo de sitios tenebrosos, y él estaría allí para aprovecharse de la situación, si lo pensabas podía salir hasta rentable.

-Si te he traído hasta aquí es solo porque quiero saber quién es el chico con quien a quedado Aiko –respondió, incluso pudo parecer un poco arisca. Se dirigieron los dos hasta la entrada, donde el guardia pasaba los tickets para dejar pasar a los grupos al interior.

-¿O sea que me has hecho venir solo para espiar a tu amiga? ¿Y por qué no viniste sola si solo fue para eso?

-Es que yo… -recibió una pícara mirada de Goenji, quien ya se estaba imaginando el por qué- Prométeme que no te vas a reír de mi.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –preguntó, aún sin comprender, poniéndose totalmente serio.

-Es que yo… -tomó una respiración profunda e intentó soltar todo de golpe- Me da miedo ir sola a la mansión encantada, ¡lo admito! –comenzó a hablar muy rápido sin apenas parar a respirar- Ni siquiera he visitado algo parecido de pequeña. No le suelo tener miedo a muchas cosas pero es que no soporto las casas del terror como estas porque me asusto con mucha facilidad y luego sueño por las noches que me persiguen y…

-¡Vale! –le interrumpió el delantero, al ver que no se callaba- Tranquilízate, ya vamos a entrar –suspiró abatido-. No me queda otro remedio así que estaré contigo.

-Gracias…

Las palabras se perdieron en el aire a la vez que el guardia comenzó a explicarles al grupo –compuesto por unas 9 personas jóvenes- lo que se podía y lo que no se podía hacer. Después, entraron a lo que Yuki consideraba "un infierno". Goenji agradecía internamente su infinita paciencia con la chica. La castaña comenzó a mirar al frente disimuladamente en busca de su amiga.

-Mierda –chistó ella mientras iban pasando-, no están en nuestro grupo; de todas maneras está demasiado oscuro para ver. ¿Y si volvemos? Creo que ha sido una mala idea.

-¿Bromeas? Ya compramos las dos entradas y estamos dentro, no podemos salir hasta llegar a la puerta de salida –explicó Goenji, atento a las anteriores indicaciones del guardia y a sus propios principios.

Les condujeron primero a una sala bastante oscura, por la que tenían que seguir como si fuera un pasillo. Yuki iba detrás del pelicrema, por si acaso alguien salía. De pronto, una compuerta se abrió a los lados y una especie de airecillo le sopló por los pies a la chica, quien dio un respingo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía aguantar eso, pero no estaba preparada para afrontar lo que unos minutos después salió de una ventanita de la pared: una persona disfrazada de muñeco diabólico. Yuki casi grita a todo pulmón si no fuese porque Goenji se giró y le tapó la boca para que no montase demasiado escándalo. La tuvo delante de ella tapándole la boca y pegándola a su pecho para que se tranquilizara un buen rato, hasta que algo, mejor dicho alguien, la tocó el pelo. Entonces se quedó estática en el sitio, blanca como la nieve; no llevaban mucho allí y ya estaba muerta del miedo. Pudo caminar un trecho más hasta que llegaron a una sala de espejos, los cuales estaban manchados de lo que pretendía simular sangre.

-¡No puedo seguir, Goenji, vamos a casa, ya no aguanto más! –intentó hablar lo más bajo posible, pero aún así sus súplicas eran bastante sonoras. Una mujer disfrazada de bruja horrible apareció de detrás de las cortinas del final, dirigiéndose al grupo. El delantero, como se esperaba la reacción de su amiga, la cargó al hombro cual saco para poder seguir el camino. La pobre Yuki comenzó a patalear y a hacer pequeños pucheros para que la soltara, pero él no le prestó atención a sus silenciosas súplicas. Al final, para pasar menos miedo, decidió dejar de forcejear y cerró los ojos abatida, mientras se agarraba a la camiseta negra de él lo más que podía.

Así pasó el tiempo, solo oyendo los pequeños sustos de la gente y a los actores que interpretaban sus disfraces, sin querer ver nada. Goenji, por su parte, era el que más estaba disfrutando; además de que la chica era ligera y no tenía problema alguno en cargarla, a él no le desagradaban cosas como las películas o casas del terror.

Llegaron al final de un largo túnel en el que el suelo se movía ligeramente, y un hombre les indicó la puerta de salida. En cuento la luz del día les dio de lleno en la cara, Goenji dejó a Yuki en el suelo, quien enseguida le enseñó la lengua infantilmente y frunció el ceño.

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabes el miedo que he pasado ahí dentro? –le espetó la castaña, indignada.

-Me hago una idea –el delantero rodó los ojos-. Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de realizar estas "misiones secretas" para ver con quién se enrolla tu amiga.

-No son "misiones secretas" –recalcó lo último lo más claro posible-, solo quería saberlo, solo que a lo mejor me equivoqué un poco y ellos vinieron a otra hora.

-¿Acaso sabías si quiera a qué hora vendrían ellos?

-Sí –respondió, medio ofendida por la pregunta tan obvia-, Aiko me lo dijo por un mensaje después de unas cuantas indirectas.

-Bueno, ya no importa. A mí todavía me queda media hora para volver, si quieres podemos quedarnos un rato más –propuso Goenji, restándole importancia a la pequeña discursión.

Yuki asintió, de acuerdo con el ofrecimiento, y se sentaron en una pequeña fuente no muy alejada de la salida de la mansión encantada. Esta era la oportunidad de oro del delantero, tan solo le quedaban dos días de apuesta. Empezaron a charlar, y de pronto el chico recordó algo que le podía ser de utilidad si ese día no conseguía sacarle el beso a la castaña.

-Se me olvidaba –comenzó, apoyándose en la parte de piedra seca-, mañana los del Inazuma Japón hemos organizado una fiesta de apertura del Torneo de Primavera ya que queremos celebrar la llegada de Orpheus, donde ambos equipos estarán allí. Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo, a Aiko también la han invitado.

Fue una pregunta muy directa, sin titubeos, una pregunta muy segura. Yuki se preguntó si aquello era como que le invitasen a una cita, pero, al fin y al cabo, no era una completa cita si estaban allí todos los amigos del jugador. Era como en esas películas románticas en la que el chico besa a la chica en una fiesta, bajo la luz de la luna y al compás de una música lenta. Muy cursi, demasiado cliché; por supuesto tampoco podía preguntarle si era eso a lo que le estaba invitando en realidad.

-Acepto –se decantó, por fin-, de todas formas no puede ser una fiesta coñazo si Aiko va a ir.

-No lo será –afirmó Goenji-. Entonces paso a recogerte a las nueve.

Después de charlar unos minutos más, conectando cual dos piezas de engranaje y pasando una divertida tarde de amigos, la castaña avisó de que tenía que marcharse. Había comenzado a llover, no muy fuerte, una lluvia ligera de primavera, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía un paraguas a mano. Goenji decidió mejor esperarse a la fiesta para enrollarse con la chica, ya que los besos bajo la lluvia también eran muy cliché, además las fiestas eran una oportunidad mucho mejor y más asequible.

-Entonces mañana pasa a recogerme a las nueve –concordó la chica mientras se levantaba-, y sé puntual queri…

No pudo terminar la frase debido a la imagen que encontró delante de sus narices. Se le había ocurrido mirar al frente cuando vio a dos personas muy conocidas para ella salir de la mansión encantada y morrearse como dos babosas. Reiji y Aiko. Aiko, la misma rubia a la que había creído incapaz de besarse con un estúpido como lo era Reiji, ella, su primera amiga en el instituto. Sin saber por qué sentía aquello como una traición; sabiendo lo mucho que la castaña le odiaba, su amiga había decidido probar los labios del mismo chico quien le rompió el corazón un día. Y lo peor de todo, es que incluso Aiko había llegado a admitir que era un cerdo, y entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación en el pecho, como si estuviese siendo apuñalada? Se percató que no solo era porque 0le dolía el error de su amiga, si no por algo más, como si no estuviera preparada para ver al chico con alguien más tan cercano a ella. ¿Sentía celos? No, no podía ser, ella odiaba a Reiji, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué sentía aquello que algo la estaba comiendo por dentro al verlos? ¡No! ¡No quería seguir enamorada de él! Y no lo estaba… del todo. ¿Qué narices era lo que sentía por él?

-Así que… -Yuki dijo, con la voz rota, haciendo que los dos se separaran y Aiko mirara a su amiga anonadada, ya que no sabía que estaba allí viendo- Reiji era el chico de tu cita, ¿verdad? –notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta- Por eso no querías decírmelo… porque no sabías qué diría.

-Y-Yuki, yo… -Aiko no podía sostenerle la mirada, después de todo estaba allí en una cita con su ex, y sin siquiera decírselo. De un momento a otro, la castaña no pudo contenerse y comenzó a correr lejos de allí, a donde el corazón y sus piernas le llevaran. Sin conocer una verdadera razón, sabía perfectamente que si se quedaba allí las lágrimas comenzarían a aflorar un poco en sus ojos, y no quería que nadie la viera llorar; por muy estúpido que fuera. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de allí…

o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la Ciudad Inazuma, una feliz Aki caminaba rumbo a la Torre de Metal, donde sabía que podía encontrarse a Endou. Iba estupenda y bastante guapa, solo para él, solo para el chico que le gustaba. Había elegido la ropa que Yuki le había aconsejado: unos shorts ajustaditos y una camiseta preciosa con el hombro caído. Aparte, se había pasado bastante tiempo arreglándose el cabello y peinándoselo, además de que llevaba maquillaje, aunque muy ligero eso sí. Nunca se había arreglado tanto como aquel día, y según las indicaciones de la castaña, iba a triunfar. Iba con la planteada idea de que el capitán, después de verla, captaría la indirecta y pasarían el resto de lo que quedaba de tarde juntos. Entonces ella tendría un punto a su favor.

Subió unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar hasta arriba, y allí estaba su amado, apoyado en la barandilla y mirando al horizonte. Hoy sería su día, hoy intentaría que él se acercase a ella como algo más que una amiga.

-Oh, hola Aki –saludó amablemente el chico cuando se percató de la presencia de ella-, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada, solo venía a ver qué hacías, ¿y tú?

-Estaba hablando con Kazemaru hace un rato –explicó con una sonrisa, parecía estar contento-, hablábamos sobre la fiesta de mañana.

-Oh cierto –recordó la gerente-, es mañana. Me acuerdo cuando hace unos meses fuimos a la de los Knights of Queen, y cuando llegamos todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando porque tú me estabas llevando a la espalda y además todavía estabas con la ropa del equipo –soltó una leve carcajada.

-Sí, por suerte luego me dieron otra ropa para cambiarme –rió el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca. Aki empezaba a impacientarse de que el chico no dijera nada sobre ella y su fantástico aspecto.

-Por cierto, Endou –después de un corto silencio, la chica comenzó a hablar nerviosa, lo que hizo que el capitán la mirase-, ¿no notas nada distinto en mí?

-Hmm, creo que sí –el joven se quedó pensativo, mirándole de arriba abajo. A Aki se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que por fin había caído en la cuenta. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, el despistado chico se fijaba en algo que no fuera fútbol-. Te has cortado el pelo, ¿no?

No era eso. Realmente, Endou fue en lo primero que pensó cuando observó un peinado diferente en ella. No solía pararse mucho a mirar su ropa, ya que de alguna manera había visto algunas chicas vestidas como Aki antes, aunque ella nunca se había puesto esa ropa.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto esfuerzo porque al chico se le cayera la baba, no lo había conseguido del todo. El todavía inocente Endou no podía percatarse de sus sentimientos, y lo más frustrante era el tiempo que había perdido en todo aquello. Todo cayó en ella como una ventisca que corta la respiración, algo frío, no sabía cómo responder. Sus ánimos cayeron por los suelos, incluso se sintió fea.

-Sí, será eso… -contestó en un susurro decepcionado, con la mirada baja- Bueno, yo debo marcharme que ya se hace tarde, ¡Adiós!

Endou estaba desconcertado por la rápida despedida, pero ella ni siquiera le dejó preguntar porque ya se marchaba a paso firme. Había pasado algo de vergüenza, y sin duda quería salir de allí; nunca podría decirle al capitán lo que sentía con palabras, y aunque lo había intentado de otras maneras, él nunca captaría el concepto… Después de todo lo que Yuki le había alentado para presentarse allí, después de todas las esperanzas que ella puso para que esa vez fuera la definitiva, ya no tenía nada. ¿Y si de verdad él no sentía nada de nada por ella?

Cuando terminó de bajar y corrió por el campo que rodeaba la torre para llegar a su casa, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Alguien que había estado asomado detrás de una vieja caseta de piedra abandonada, se escondió para que la chica no pudiera verle. Era Natsumi. La pelirroja había acudido también allí, porque sabía que Aki vendría, y quería saber cómo acaba todo al final, ya que ella también sentía algo por Endou. Cuando vio pasar así a la otra gerente, dos sentimientos totalmente contradictorios le revolvieron el estómago: por una parte estaba feliz, sí, porque no le habían quitado al chico de sus sueños; pero por otro lado no podía evitar dibujar una mueca triste en su rostro y mirar al suelo cabizbaja, apenada por el corazón roto de su amiga. Se sentía fatal por haberse alegrado al principio de que Aki no lo hubiera conseguido, después de tanto esfuerzo.

o-o-o-o

Aiko, acto seguido de ver a su amiga correr, había salido detrás de ella después de dirigirle una corta e indescriptible mirada a Reiji. Éste se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el delantero se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? –le espetó Goenji, cabreado- Se que lo hiciste adrede.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Cambiaste la hora en que vendríais Aiko y tú en el último momento cuando te dije que nosotros vendríamos. La cambiaste justo para que Yuki os viera y así darle celos, sabías que si ibais antes Aiko se daría cuenta de la presencia de Yuki y no querría que su amiga le viera, ¿no es así? Eres un cerdo –gruñó lo último con un matiz de desdén.

-Al principio tenía planeado que Yuki se enterara después, pero cuando me dijiste que vendríais también, me pareció mucho mejor esta idea –Reiji parecía estar completamente satisfecho con su plan-. Adoro que ella sienta celos, eso significa que todavía… siente algo. O que todavía no lo acepta.

Goenji bufó.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no es eso sino que lo que realmente le duele es ver que su amiga está cometiendo el mismo error que cometió ella?

o-o-o-o

El amor da muchas vueltas, y Yuki, Aki y Natsumi lo sabían. Las dos primeras no pudieron evitar volver a casa con el corazón en un puño y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, queriendo olvidar por un instante todos los problemas. Ese día, el cual algunas presentían que iba a ser un buen día, se acabó convirtiendo en un desastre para todas.

Yuki seguía dándole vueltas; ni siquiera respondía a las llamadas y mensajes de Aiko, quien suplicaba verla. Estaba confundida, muy confundida acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía nada. Aiko…encima ella era lo más cercano a una mejor amiga.

Las cosas nunca pasan como las esperamos, pero siempre tienen un final acorde con nuestras decisiones…

_**Tachán! Perdón por la demora, espero que con este cap lo compense. Bueno bueno, a Goenji solo le queda un día de apuesta, el de la fiesta, pero tal y como está Yuki… ¿creen que ella asistirá? ¿Y si no asiste, perderá nuestro delantero? Pronto se acerca el beso entre estos dos… **_

_**Por otra parte, tampoco sabemos qué piensa hacer Aiko para arreglar las cosas con su amiga. **_

_**Pobre Aki, creo mucha gente también le ha pasado alguna vez lo mismo que a nuestra gerente ),: **_

_**Contestando rewies: (gracias de antemano por leer)**_

_**SarayZoro: **__¡Me alegro de que te gusten los cap! La verdad muchas veces no estoy segura de si estoy llevando por buen camino el cap a la hora de realizarlos, a veces me tardo días hasta que pienso ideas concretas. A mí también me gusta mucho el basket, fue una de las cosas por las que lo elegí para mi fic. ¡Saludos!_

_**Rosenthal-Fire: **__¡Me alegro de que te guste, de verdad me hacen feliz vuestros rewiews! Hmm, yo creo que no es que Goenji no haya aprovechado la oportunidad, sino que creo que fue un momento en que los dos se quedaron un poco desconcertados estando tan cerca el uno del otro. Y creo que tienes razón, quizá esté empezando a sentir cosas por Yuki Jajaja. _

_**inazuma eleven love:**__ Ya te aviso, don´t worry (;_


End file.
